This invention pertains to a glide shoe or coaster of a type for receiving the supporting feed of a major appliance or of other heavy equipment and to the method of moving heavy equipment supported in such glide shoes across an uneven support surface covering. More particularly this invention pertains to a method and means for providing a lubricated liquid bearing beneath the bottom surface of a glide shoe and the uneven supporting surface of a floor covering or the like to ease the effort in maneuvering appliances thereon while minimizing the danger of the edges of the feet from doing damage to the floor covering.
At present many major appliances are supported by small feet carried on adjustable legs so as to be able to level the appliance once it is positioned. The small feet have a relatively low profile and if the appliance is moved by sliding it across the surface of modern cushioned vinyl material or the like there exists a real danger of gouging or cutting the floor covering by engagement of the edge of the feet of the appliance with a raised portion of the floor covering. The foregoing problem makes the handling of major appliances rather difficult, especially for a person acting alone.